Have we met before?
by ayako-chan1
Summary: It's about Rukawa and Ayako and how they met eachother. And about this reocurring dream he has. Some other pairings occur later on. Review please but no flames..thx
1. The Past

Disclaimer: All these Slamdunk characters do not belong to me. All belongs to Mr.Inuoe Takehiko.  
  
Hey, everyone this is my first time writing a fanfic. Please email me after you've read it for reviews. Please no flames ^^ but I would like criticisms about things that weren't good. Arigatou!  
  
Chapter 1: The Past  
  
There was a huge field, it was full of sunflowers! Two kids were running around carefree, the plucked as many sunflowers as they wanted. Soon day turned to night and they had to go home. They held hands and were walking side by side. The raven haired little boy looked at the brown haired girl and said, " Do you think we'll be together forever?" The little girl thought for a while and answered, " Yeah, I think we will."  
  
As they got to the girl's house the little boy smiled as the little girl walked up to her door, "Bye bye, my friend! See you tomorrow!" "Bye!" yelled the little boy. Then the little boy ran happily home and waited till the next day. Next morning came, the sun rose high above the sky. The little boy anxiously got out of bed. He got dresses and ran to eat breakfast. " Why are you in such a hurry Rukawa?" " I have to go see my friend, mom." His mom looked sadly at him and said, " I'm sorry Rukawa, but that little girl next door moved just this morning." The little boy nearly knocked over his porridge, he couldn't believe it! She moved! That was not possible, how could that be they said they would be friends forever. The stupid thing is he didn't even ask for her name! " No mom, you're lying! She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye!" Rukawa cried and ran to his room!  
  
Seven years later at Tomigaoka Junior High  
  
A cold, silent boy walked into the school. He looked like he was half awake and half asleep. All the girls rushed over and gushed at him. He wished he was left alone. He walked slowly to the gym, there was nothing in life worth it, except BASKETBALL. He ran to the court and did his usual lay-ups when a voice suddenly interrupted him. " Ah, so you are Rukawa Kaede, the new kid in our school. I heard you are very good at basketball. I'm Ayako, I'm the manageress of the basketball team and I'm in grade 2 of junior high." Rukawa didn't talk, he was stunned this curly brown haired girl resembled the girl in his dreams so much. In the reoccurring dream he kept on having, of some little girl and him in a field of sunflowers. He was too young then, he couldn't even remember if it was real or not. He could only remember the little girl but everything else was so blurry. " Um.Rukawa, are you in there?" Ayako asked " Oh, hi Ayako sempai." Rukawa said in a monotonous voice that he always had. But that seemed to satisfy the manageress, and with that she left him to his practice. 


	2. Growing Strong

Disclaimer: All these Slamdunk characters do not belong to me. All belongs to Mr.Inuoe Takehiko.  
  
Hey pplz, sorrie if this chapter is kinda boring. But gotta build up for interesting stuff. Hope you like it and don't forget to review!! Thx^^  
  
Chapter 2 : Growing Strong  
  
Months passed by quickly, it seemed that school had just started and it was ending already, at least that is how it seemed to Rukawa since he slept through all of his classes. Ayako was giving him one of those lectures again, he always dosed off to be waken by the annoying fan that Ayako always carried. " Rukawa, how many times do I have to tell you? Stay awake in class. At this rate you won't know how to do anything else except basketball!!! Are you listening to me?" Ayako tried with no success to get Rukawa to listen. " Fine, enough about school work, let's practice basketball" At the word basketball, Rukawa awaken as if a magic alarm clock had just run. Ayako shook her head with a slight smile on her face, with a look that usually a sister gives to a brother. Ayako thought,' Rukawa is such a quiet kid. He should go make some friends, seems like all he cares about is basketball.' Rukawa took a basketball and started to dribble. He had been carefully taught moves by Ayako over the course of the year, now he was getting better and better. He could see himself realizing his dream soon. Even though all the kids on his team seemed to not like him very much, Ayako always stood by him. For that he was thankful.  
  
Two years later So many sunflowers, they looked so beautiful. Then a sudden gust of wind blew all the petals away. Two little kids were running around, they looked so happy. The little boy asked the little girl " Do you think we will be together forever?"..RUKAWA!!!!! Rukawa was waken from his dream by the angry shouts of the teacher and the giggles of the female population of the class. It was that dream again, the dream he always had. The dream with the little girl that Ayako resembled to much. Rukawa tried to shake off the dream but it still had him. ' Who is that little boy in the dream? Was it me? Is it real? And who was the little girl?' Rukawa thought puzzled.  
  
"What took you so long to get here?" Rukawa was shocked to hear that voice. It sounded like Ayako, but Ayako wasn't at the school anymore. She went to Shohoku High. Rukawa turned around to see who the voice belonged to. There she stood still looking the same as ever with curly brown hair and a red hat. "Happy to see me?" She asked. Rukawa didn't answer. He merely looked at her and nodded. He never answered, he rarely spoke. But in front of her he spoke more than he usually did. But over the past two years, he has grown close to her through basketball. Whenever he needed someone to help him, she was always there like a big sister.  
  
One year later at Shohoku High "OH, look at him. He is so cute, so handsome. I heard he is the super rookie from Tamigaoka Junior High." All the girls squeaked as Rukawa walked by. He had to go through this the whole morning and was beginning to get to him. Now the afternoon has finally come he could go to basketball practice. He has been waiting for this all morning.  
  
More Ahhs and oohhhs and were shot at him as he walked to the gym. When he opened the gym door he saw that many people were there already. Once everyone was there they started introductions. " I'm Akagi Takenori, and I'm the captain of this team" " I'm Kogure and I'm the assistant captain." "I'm..." It went on and on and finally it was Rukawa's turn. " I'm Rukawa Kaede, I'm from Tamigaoko Junior High. I can take on any position.." He was interrupted by the loud opening of the door. Then came in through the door was Ayako sempai. Rukawa didn't know why but he felt a rush of warmness going through his body. HE wondered why at the sight of Ayako sempai he would have such a feeling that he was not common to. ' Guess it's because I haven't seen her in a while' Rukawa thought. " Hi everybody, I'm Ayako the team manager!" She smiled and said. All the first years blushed as she came over to them. The she saw Rukawa and she went over to him and said " Oh, you're finally here!" 


End file.
